criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Green
Valerie Green was the victim of the third case case in Pacific Bay, What Dies Beneath (Case #59, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay). Profile Valerie was a professional scuba diver who sported a green-black scuba jumpsuit at the time of her death, and a recent party goer who sported a pink dress with a gold neckace. Valerie sported curvy blonde hair extending to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Murder Details Valerie was found dead in the waters of Ocean Shore when Amy Young, Roxie Sparks, and the player took a scuba diving trip to its exotic waters. Roxie deduced an act of murder due to drowning upon discovery of the body, and autopsied Valerie without delays. After extensive autopsy Roxie determined that Valerie died of suffocation (asphyxiation), but Roxie also caught traces of hand cream on the victim's wet suit and the oxygen tank, which means the killer was in contact with hand cream. The self-same instant Roxie conducted the autopsy task, Hannah Choi was charged with analyzing the oxygen tank, something she's not used to, but alas deduced the tank to be a bloody mess as the tank was sabotaged. The killer modified the gauge so that Valerie would run out of air mid-water which means the killer knows something about scuba diving. Yann Toussaint managed to analyze a bent screwdriver Roger Strout found, and after careful analysis, Yann determined that the killer used a gold chain to bend the screwdriver to lure Valerie into a trap. Killer and Motives Peter Long, appearing as Mighty Pete, premeditated the murder of Valerie. According to Amy, Mighty Pete was a self-centered individual who suffers from a case of wounded pride at times, that he has to deal things his way to make everyone know he's the king of the mountain, feeling as if Valerie humiliated him, and if Pete had a policy of forbidding people to leave him without his permission. Valerie needed money to leave Pacific Bay for good (she lived there all her life but got tired of it), so she decided to join Mighty Pete's "Mighty Yacht Party" ring, which pleased Mighty Pete, but Valerie played very hard to get, forcing Mighty Pete to spend countless thousands in gifts to bring Valerie under control but to no avail as after Valerie left Mighty Pete, he caught wind of Valerie's motives. Valerie's fatal mistake was disclosing her love of scuba diving to Mighty Pete, as given Mighty Pete's "no leaving" premise, he sabotaged Valerie's scuba diving equipment, succeeding in Valerie's premeditated murder, grounds for Amy and the player to send Mighty Pete to trial in an instant. In court, Mighty Pete made it clear that he's the only one allowed to leave people, not the people alone, and only answers if it suits himself, causing the Honorable Dante to review a law clause stating that anyone speaking of themselves in the third person shall be punished by way of a jail sentence, in which 15 years for third-person speaking and 30 years for the premeditated murder of Valerie (for a total of 45 years) was necessary as punishment for Mighty Pete's self-centered ways. Case Appearances *What Dies Beneath (Case #59, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay) Case59Corpse.png|Valerie's Body C59KillerJailed.png|Mighty Pete, Valerie's killer Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims